The Keepers meet Sam
The Keepers meet Sam & Max is the twenty-third episode of the sixth season of the Chronicles of the Keepers. Plot While visiting New York City, the Alliance of Light meet up with Sam & Max, a pair of freelance detectives. They also come to learn of the "Toys of Power"- seemingly harmless toys that give Max is able to use to perform various psychic abilities, such as teleportation and precognition. The toys also enhance the powers and weapons of those who possess them. Teaming up with Sam and Max, they use the toys to stop the Alliance of General Skun-ka'pe and Captain Hook from destroying the city, who had come to Earth to seek out the Toys themselves, and banished Skun-ka'pe to the Penal Zone- an interdimensional prison that he escaped from. However, Captain Hook manages to escape. During this mission, the Freelance Police and their new friends encounter a cult of Mole Men who have been watching over a mysterious artifact called the Devil's Toybox that has been sitting in the basement of Sam and Max's office for quite some time. By watching some dusty film reels, they learn that Sam and Max's great-grandfathers, Sameth and Maximus, worked with a group of heroes (Richard King, Yoda, Master Oogway, the White Samurai, Mufasa, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Splinter) to retrieve the Toybox for the cryptic Mr. Papierwaite. However, when they successfully recovered it, Papierwaite attempted to use Princess Luna's magic along with Maximus' psychic powers and the Toybox to summon the Elder God, Yog-Soggoth and bring about the end of the world. Mufasa manages to stop Mr. Papierwaite by tricking him into saying the summoning words himself and then tasked the Mole Men of the time with watching the Toybox in the basement under Sam and Max's office building (they were supposed to help, too, but were unintentionally fried by a protection spell). Just before the last reel is played, Sam goes to the bathroom and returns to find that everyone had been knocked out and Max's brain, Ava's amulet, Ship and Twilight's horn had been stolen. After interrogating several suspects, Sam and the others track the brain stealer to the Museum of Mostly Natural History. Once there, Sam temporarily re-animates Max's body by putting the brain of the Pharaoh Sammun-Mak into Max's head. Together, they discover that Skun-ka'pe who has escaped the Penal Zone and that Mr. Papierwaite who is somehow still alive are fighting for possession of the Toybox and the artifacts they have stolen, including Max's brain. Seeing Sam and the others, the two form a temporary alliance and plan to use Max's brain and the other artifacts to recollect the Toys of Power and energize the Toybox. Investigating the museum, Sam and the others witness an exchange between Papierwaite and a seemingly invisible being called Dr. Norrington. They also meet the museum security guard Sal, a cockroach, who is working for Mr. Papierwaite who has become the museum's curator. Though the team has managed to break-up the alliance between Skun-ka'pe and Papierwaite, Sammun-Mak in Max's body activates the Toybox and creates an alternate reality where Sammun-mak rules over all. Max, Julie, White Tiger and Twilight are the only ones to rememember the previous reality and together, they convince Sam that he must get close to Sammun-Mak and remove his brain from Max's body. After evading both Papierwaite and Skun-ka'pe, Cyborg removes the brain and normal reality is restored. Sam returns Max's brain to his body but the crew soon finds themselves surrounded by an army of Sam clones, who recover the Toybox and begin a search for the remaining toys. Taking shelter along with the Stinkies and Skun-ka'pe, who is soon abducted by the clones, at Stinky's Diner, the gang uncovers a mysterious cloning chamber underground where the mysterious 'Clone Master' is using the clones to gather the toys of power. They begin a search for the Clone Master and soon meet Mr. Papierwaite and the enigmatic Dr. Norrington who is revealed to be the elder god Yog-Soggoth. The two explain that they were fused together when Sammeth, Maximus, Julian's dad and the others disrupted Papierwaite's ritual in the past. Yog-Soggoth further explains that the Devil's Toybox is that of his own son, Junior, and if all the Toys are returned to it, Junior will be summoned and bring about the end of the world. Sam, Max and the others learn that the ghost scientist Momma Bosco is missing from Boscotech and after calling her back in a seance, she reveals that she was paid handsomely by the Clone Master to supply the technology. Rex uses his nanites to help to restore her in exchange for her help. Back in Stinky's Diner, Flint Paper is interrogating Stinky over the mysterious underground passages and exchanges between Stinky and her lover 'Mr. S'. Sam, Max and the others help her escape from the Diner and then follow her to a meeting with Mr. S who is revealed to be Sal. Shortly afterwards, the two fall under the control of the Clone Master but with their indirect help, Sam, Max and the others follow the clones to where the Toybox has been taken. Before they can recover the toy box, they are stopped by Charlie Ho-Tep (a reference to Bubba Ho-tep), one of the Toys of Power in their possession who reveals himself to be the Clone Master. Sam, Max and the others are captured and taken to the Statue of Liberty where Charlie Ho-Tep plans to complete the ritual to summon Junior in the hope that he will be played with. With the help of Dr. Norrington and Papierwaite who have also been captured by Charlie, Max, Julian, Jasmine and Cleo unleash their full powers to defeat Charlie and destroy the Toybox, ending the threat. However, Max and Rainbow Dash accidentally swallow some of the goo left by Junior, causing them to mutate into a giant beast. The Giant Monsters then stomps towards the city, leaving Sam behind, startled and confused. "Well, this is new." Weeks later, Max and Rainbow Dash have been ravaging the city and Sam forms a strike team alongside a heavily-pregnant Sybil who has just returned from her honeymoon, Dr. Norrington and Papierwaite who intend to get inside Max and reverse the changes. Meanwhile, Julian and Twilight work together to bring Rainbow Dash back. Inside Max, Sam takes control of Max's giant body with the help of Sal, who dies from heavy radiation poisoning. Sam then meets with Max's Super-Ego, who tells him that he plans to blow up Max's brain and take the city with it, but explains that Dash getting infected was an accident. In order to destroy the tumor and stop the Super-Ego, Sam and Jasmine recover the Cthonic Destroyer from the now teamed-up Skun-ka'pe and Girl Stinky with the help of Flint Paper but before he can use it, Sybil goes into labor. Max's subconscious suddenly shows signs of sacrifice, wanting to save Sybil and the Super-Ego decides that he has been wrong and that he will save the city rather than destroy it. When Julian and Twilight escape, Rainbow Dash shrinks back down with no memory of what happened. Sam and the others escape and the Super-Ego teleports Max to the location of Skun-ka'pe's ship before he explodes, seemingly killing himself, Girl Stinky and Skun-ka'pe in the process. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6